As consumer and industrial markets move towards augmented reality (AR) and virtual reality (VR) applications, there is a pressing need for a full color, high brightness, high contrast and low power micro displays (e.g., less than 1″ in size) suitable for wearable head mounted display (HMD) applications. Micro LED displays have many of these desired characteristics for HMD applications.